1. Field of Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a system for mounting a clip to the body of a writing instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
More particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a writing instrument comprising a body extending longitudinally along a central axis, a clip extending substantially in parallel to the central axis, from a base fixed to the body up to a free end, and a first projecting member for attaching the clip, having a first lateral side extending between a base that is integral with the body and a radially distant apex.
For writing instruments of this type having a projecting attachment member, it is known to provide reliefs on the base of clips made of plastic, which snap-lock together with the attachment member. For clips made of metal, it is usual to insert thin metal edges into grooves of the attachment member, with serrations on these edges to slow the disengagement of the clip from the grooves.
However, it has been found that after repeated manipulations, and because of the lever arm formed by the clip, the user voluntarily or involuntarily disengages the clip from the attachment member. For clips made of plastic, the snap-lock reliefs which have necessarily reduced dimensions are then generally deformed or flattened, and can no longer perform their role of retaining the clip on the body.
A need therefore exists for a more reliable attachment of a clip onto a projecting attachment member, in particular to avoid separation of the clip from the body due to repeated pressure exerted in different directions by the user.
For this purpose, an object of the embodiments of the present invention is a writing instrument of the type described above, wherein the clip comprises a bar having a first end that is preferably integral with the base of the clip, wherein the body comprises a second projecting attachment member having a second lateral side facing the first lateral side, the second lateral side extending from a base that is integral with the body up to an upper end from which a projection extends towards the first lateral side, up to a free end, and wherein the first and second lateral sides and the projection are arranged to provide under the projection a cavity adapted to receive at least partially the bar of the clip, and to accommodate a passage for inserting a locking element in a substantially radial direction into a locked position for which it is adjusted between the first lateral side and the bar of the clip arranged in the cavity.
Adjustment of the bar between the second attachment member, the locking element, and possibly the first attachment member, allows immobilizing the corresponding position of the bar in a plane substantially perpendicular to the first and second lateral sides. Immobilization against pivoting around the bar axis which is more or less significant depending on the width of the sides and the profile of the bar, is also obtained. As this is a bar, one will understand that it is a solid element, not needing to act as an elastic member in contrast to snap-lock members. The immobilization obtained with this arrangement is therefore particularly reliable. Preventing movement in the direction of the bar can be easily obtained by the shape of its ends, and in particular by their connection to the base of the clip
One should also note that the locking element is a supplemental element which, unlike the clip, is not exposed to stresses from outside elements. It is therefore easy to design the locking element such that no stresses will cause it to come out of the passage during normal use, even if the user is allowed the ability to remove it in order to change the clip.